Back to Asgard English Version
by jennythethirsty
Summary: Summary: When Loki and Thor return to Asgard after the events in New York, Odin is not amused and Loki learns what really matters in life. Rating T just to be save. No slash! Back to Asgard is the first of a loose but chronological series called The Loki Chronicles
1. Prologue ARRIVAL IN ASGARD

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autors note: This is my first story to be published, so don't be to harsh with it. **

**Translation from German to English seems so easy, but is actually a hard thing to do. Because in German I got a slight preferrence for multi-clause sentences and there are no such sentences in English.**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

**And I would like to read manymanymany comments. So I got a reason why I'm doing all this**

**Back to Asgard**

Prologue – Arrival in Asgard

Under different circumstances he would have been glad to see his home again, but he returned neither as prince nor as lost son.

He came back as a criminal, as a traitor. And as such he would be treated.

He couldn't even recall everything that had gone wrong and he doubted he would have the chance to do so. Probably he wouldn't even get the chance to advocate himself. His most powerful weapon had already been taken from him, since he had been forced to return to Asgard gagged.

However, he had assumed to be left to rot in a dungeon for quite an amount of time before they would hold trial over him. But Odin's magic had taken him straight before his tribunal. He hadn't expected that all of the Aesir and Einherjer would wait for him in the great hall Valaskialf to get rid of him as soon as possible.

One moment he had been in Midgard and the next he was on the staircase at his father's feet.

Thor released him from the iron grip that he had upheld since their departure with the Tesseract, and pushed him roughly towards the Allfather. Incapable to utter even one single sound, Loki hesitantly looked up and barely dared to look his father in the eye. For the split of a second his attention strayed to his mother who stayed slightly in the background. Upon her face he noticed the only sympathetic expression in the whole hall. Nobody would help him, nobody would raise their voice for him, nobody would vouch for him. And even if his mother stepped in, her word wouldn't outweigh his father's or change his mind.

Knowing these things very well, Loki let his gaze drop to the floor. The low whisper which had filled the hall died instantly when the Allfather put his spear Gungnir to the ground with a metallic sound.

How severe his punishment might become he could forebode as his father began to speak without calling him by his name or even by one of his titles.

"Your betrayal of me when you tried to lay waste on Jotunheim I might have been able to forgive you, considering your grudge against the frost-giants. But trying to enslave Midgard, killing and torturing helpless humans and starting a war against all Nine Realms with the aid of the Chitauri is inexcusable. For such an inhonourable deed I must contemplate an appropriate punishment first. Gruesome, boastful and selfish as you are, you are unworthy of the immortality and the regalia of a god. Therefore, I take them from you as of now, until I have decided how to deal with you further. You are to learn for yourself the hard way how the mortals, whose world you wanted to overpower, feel." droned the voice of his father unmistakably and unrevocably in the room.

He had expected nothing else. Now the emptiness would no doubt fill him up and take the place of his immortality and his magic. But as his father raised his hand above him to take away everything that made him what he was, he felt bones break, muscles rip and skin burst instead. For a brief moment, his eyes went wide with horror, then the pain wrapped him up in darkness…


	2. Chapter 1 SLEEPING

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autor's note: Thanks to all of you who read, follow, fav and review this story! I love you all! You make my day and keep me going**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Chapter 1

Sleeping

I wasn't able to tell if I was awake or sleeping or if I had descended to the realm of the dead already. Pain overwhelmed all my senses. Every breath was agony and I was neither able to move nor to attract attention to myself. My eyelids where as heavy as lead and in my head everything seemed to spin.

But then, I believed I could hear the voice of my mother.

"I think Odin wanted to teach him a first lesson in humility with this. Because only by feeling human suffering himself, he can conceive what he did to the people of Midgard. "

Her words sounded so caring although their content somehow didn't match them.

And then there was yet another voice which belonged to a young woman I didn't recognize.

"I want to question the decision of the Allfather by no means, my queen, but his actions were very risky. If his divinity hadn't begun to heal his body hours before, the banishment of his powers would have surely killed him on the instant. I have never seen a god so battered. It took me hours to tend to all his wounds and to stop all his bleedings. Has the Allfather decided on a punishment yet?"

„No, he first wants to tend to the chaos his son has wreaked. Afterwards he will find an appropriate penalty. But now to my Loki, how does he fare? I know, I shouldn't be here, but I had to see him anyway. Oh, by all creators of the Nine Realms! He looks so pale and feeble! And his poor face! Which louring creature smashed him so awfully?"

Mother's last words sounded so full of affection and concern that this could only be a dream. However, I could feel a gentle touch on my hurting face and wished this dream was real.

"The humans on earth call this creature the Hulk. And if the sight of his face already troubles you so much, then I probably shouldn't show you all of his wounds," the young woman advised.

"How bad is it?" mother asked with a trembling voice.

"At least three ribs are broken, which will trouble him for a long time to come. His right knee was dislocated and I got my hands full to put it back where it belonged. One of the sinews of the same leg is torn. Also, there are numerous lacerations, abrasions and cuts all over his body. The viscera are unharmed thanks to the hours his body could heal himself as a god. The injuries on his face look worse than they actually are due to the swellings. The cracks in his lip and on the bridge of his nose will heal over fast. The laceration on his forehead I will get under control with suitable salves. And the black eye, that originates from a barely healed fracture of his cheekbone, will remind him painfully for quite a while that he has taken a shot on powers which were out of his league. At the moment, I rather hope he will awake soon so he doesn't emaciate any further. It is by no means simple to feed an unconscious person. But for now I'm glad the sleep still takes the pain from him for a while. The explicit order from the Allfather was to do everything within human power to heal him, but I'm forbidden to apply poppy sap to ease his way to recovery."

My subconsiousness had to be playing tricks on me. Presumably, I would awake shortly somewhere in the depths of Asgard, chained to a wall, gagged and laced with welts from tip to toe, and not in a soft duvet nursed by a woman I didn't know.

But perhaps I wouldn't awake at all.

Probably, this was the end.

Probably, my mind bestowed a last lovely memory of my mother upon me before I was wrest from this world.

At last, my delirium let me slip into sweet black nothingness.

**Author's note: **

**OK, Loki seems to be alive and in a bad state.**

**But who is this this mysterious woman?**

**Was this visit by his mother real or is he just dreaming?**

**If you want to know...**

**Watch out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2 AWAKENING

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autor's note: Again, thanks to all of you who love and follow this story. Please review! I'd really love to know your thoughts!**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Chapter 2

Awakening

I was alive. I definitely had to be alive, because death simply couldn't feel as gruesome as this.

If I had thought that the pain during my sleep was bad enough I was disabused now. The pang in my chest was unbearable. In my left knee a dull crushing pain throbbed and my lower leg felt as if it had been cut lengthwise by a knife. Most of my body burned like liquid fire and my face felt as if my brother had hit it with his hammer.

I wanted to say something, but the only sound that escaped my throat was a low hoarse whine. I was barely able to open my eyes, raw and puffy as they were.

With blurred vision I noticed a young woman in a green dress and with flaming red hair who turned to me. She touched my aching face.

Her expression was a mixture of concern and relief.

An almost exhausted smile scurried over her face when she addressed me: "The gods be blessed! You have finally awakened."

But I couldn't share her delight. I was at the end of my tether and only wished to die so my suffering would come to an end.

"Please kill me," I stammered weakly.

"What?" she asked perplexed and drew back her hand scared.

"If you have a heart, please kill me," were the only words I was able to voice, then the world began to spin around me and I was sucked up in a swirl of darkness.

**Author's note:**

**This one is really short and not very happy.**  
**Loki is still a bit dazed at the moment.**  
**Let the poor guy sleep a bit longer...**  
**The next time Loki awakes he will be "In his right mind".**


	4. Chapter 3 IN MY RIGHT MIND

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Author's note: Again, thanks to all of you who love and follow this story. **

**Pleasepleaseplease review! I'd really love to know your thoughts!**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Chapter 3

In my right mind

I opened my eyes.

I was still here.

And she was still here.

And the same old pain was here as well.

The gods were very spoiled when it came to suffering pain, but this luxury was now out of my grasp forever.

With half-opened eyes I noticed my nurse with the red curls glancing almost tauntingly my way while she soaked a cloth in a bowl of water in the glint of the sun and wrung it out afterwards.

"Well? Awake again? Do you still want to die? I haven't watched over you day and night for a full week, changed your dressings and tried to feed an unconscious man, only to let you go now," she said, sounding just the slightest bit sarcastic, walked over to me and placed the damp cloth on my burning forehead.

Unable to resist, I sighed in relief and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Thank you," I said. They were only two words. Just two simple words, but in these two lay so much more meaning than I had ever put in such simple words.

When I managed to open my eyes again, I saw her smiling face right above me and smelled the tempting flavor of cinnamon.

"Do you think you can manage to keep some morsels down?" she asked me gently and brushed a stray wisp of hair from my brow. The cool cloth seemed to have vanished again. I wasn't able to tell if seconds, minutes or even hours had passed since my earnest words of gratitude and this very moment. But when she suddenly - a blink of an eye later or maybe very much longer - hovered before my lips with a steaming spoon, I was neither willing nor able to refuse.

She fed me with mashed sweetened cereal and brushed through my hair with a loving smile from time to time.

Apart from my pain, it was probably not that bad to be still alive.

The question was, how longer my father would tolerate this.

**Author's note:**

**So what do you think? **

**This was again short but I can promise you the next chapters will be much longer.**

**Next time Loki will be able to actually TALK.**  
**Able to talk with "His Angel"...;-)**


	5. Chapter 4 MY ANGEL

**Author's note: **

**I love all your favs, follows and reviews. Please review if you like it. **

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology.**  
**Again my thanks to my beta kalanthia.**

Chapter 4

My Angel

The meal seemed to have done me some good. After some more hours of sleep, I felt strong enough to speak some coherent sentences.

My Maiar, my angel, seemingly hadn't left my side for one single second, for when I opened my eyes this time she was again barely ten feet away from me and was stirring something in a small skillet. Of course, she noticed that I was awake and gave me a confident smile.

"Forgive me my thoughtlessness. How are you called, gentle maiden with healing hands? Who is it I owe my life to?" Bless the Nine Realms! I had my silver tongue back!

„My name is Susan," she answered me with a dreamy smile.

"Susan," I tested her name on my tongue. It felt warm and smooth and so good and right like never any other name before.

"Where do you come from? Susan, the red lily that's no name of an Aesir I know. Let me guess. Alfheim? Vanaheim? Certainly not from Utgard," I mused.

"I come from earth. You would call it Midgard."

Her words dealt me a blow.

"A mortal?" I asked shocked and without even thinking that my words could sound insulting.

"Yes. Got a problem with that, fallen god?" she cattily proved my assumptions.

"No, no, of course not. I'm sorry if it sounded like that. I just thought, a mortal…I did such dreadful things to your home and you still take care of me?" I tried to apologize awkwardly.

Hopefully, I wouldn't live to regret my imprudent words later.

But Susan seemed to be aware of the desperation in my face and my voice.

"I am here for quite a while, Loki. I saw you collapse in Odin's hall and without hesitating or considering the outcome of my actions, I leaped at your side and begged the Allfather to let me save you. It's been nine days till now. You have no idea what you looked like when I collected you bleeding from the steps. If you hadn't been a god when you were bashed up by this monster, it would have literally torn you from limb to limb. It tore my insides to see you like that. Odin granted me my wish and I was allowed to bring you here. You know, Loki, for a mortal, I have lived here for a considerably long time. You might not know me. You simply never took notice of me, but I have had feelings for you for a very long time. You, your brother, the Lady Sif and The Warriors Three had happy times here not so long ago. But I didn't have the heart to approach a prince of Asgard without fear of being a diversion for him at best," she admitted honestly.

Had I been so blind? So selfish that I didn't even notice such a wonderful maiden? My brother and I had always been idolized by young women because our handsomeness or our social position aroused their interest. But Susan wasn't one of those girls who plaited their hair and stuffed their well-formed bosoms in much too tight bodices just to attract our attention because they hoped to rise in the ranks of Asgardian hierarchy. When Susan said that she had true feelings for me, I believed her wholeheartedly. My intuition just told me I could trust her.

"I may not have been the most candid or docile god of our realm, yet I have a heart, too, which is capable of feelings and love. I would have understood and dead-certainly wouldn't fooled around with you. Can you believe that?"

"The Master of Lies?" she asked tauntingly.

"I'm not anymore. I am just Loki, a mortal like you, badly beaten up by a mutated monster and only alive due to your care. Why should I lie to you? If you don't want to trust me, you could easily silence me, weak as I am. So, wouldn't it be wiser for me to tell you the truth?"

"Right, it would be. It would be wiser for you to say that in your current state," she replied dryly.

Now I got my comeuppance for centuries of scheming, telling lies and using nice, but hollow words whenever they gave me an edge.

I sighed and I actually wanted to cry, but when I realized that tears were running down my cheeks against my will already, it was too late to hold them back.

I sniffled and closed my eyes. The little bit of strength I thought I could muster seemed to have vanished along with my ability to convince others of my words.

And then, Susan was suddenly above me and took my face in her gentle hands.

"Loki? Loki I meant you no harm. Certainly I believe you. I didn't want to make you cry. I should have known how sore your body _and_ your soul are right now. You don't deserve to be teased at the moment," she reassured me with a concerned look on her face. She let her fingers slip through my hair and looked deep into the eyes.

And I, deep in gratitude, I looked back into the sapphire-blue mirrors of her soul that sparkled like a nighttime sky full of stars.

Dead and forgotten I would be without her, my angel.

**Author's Note:**  
**First: In Norse mythology there are actually no angels, so I took the term Maiar from Tolkien. But surely Loki knows of the concept of Christian Angels, so he can refer to them.**  
**Second: Did you notice Loki calling Susan a "red lily"? Susan is the English form of Sousanna (ancient Greek) wich means lily. And you might remember that her hair was fiery red...so he tries to be poetic and calls her the "red lily".**

**What do you think?**  
**Did you like it?**  
**Next time Loki will be pondering his "Fate".**


	6. Chapter 5 FATE

**Author's note: **

******I love all your favs, follows and reviews. Please review if you like it. **

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology.**  
**Again my thanks to my beta kalanthia.**

Chapter 5

Fate

My body might have recuperated, but with every fiber that hurt a little bit less, the pain in my soul seemed to double. Now that I was on the road to recovery and I was able – even if it wasn't very pleasant – to turn to my side on my own to avoid getting bedsore, my thoughts began to go on rampage. What would fate hold in store for me when I was fully recovered? Father always had been quick to have an educational punishment at hand. But now that he took so much time to find a carefully considered sentence, it could only get worse for me.

Death, which I had greeted temporarily, was too clean, too quick, too smooth, too easy for me. I wouldn't be granted a neat decapitation by Heimdall's sword.

Banishment, as Thor had experienced to learn among the humans, seemed to be out of question for me too. If my father sent me to Midgard, I should be grateful if I the Avengers found me first and if the big green monster Hulk bestowed on me the same treatment like the last time we met. At least, as a mortal I wouldn't survive a second encounter. It would happen quick and almost painless and someone would only have the trouble of picking up my remains.

Certainly it would be an option to send me to Midgard or Jotunheim to let me be lynched by the raging mob. But something told me that this would somehow fall short in my father's sense of justice.

Again images of a gloomy dungeon approached my inner eye. They could make me suffer for a long time, freezing and bound, until I would finally beg for death.

However, an even worse thought crept into my consciousness: What if my father wanted to breed a more obedient son by sending me to the torture-chambers to be broken? Oh father, if you only knew! There was no more pride left in me that was worth to be broken. No envy left against my brother. No boastfulness against the inhabitants of the other Eight Realms.

Once I had witnessed how a demon of Utgard had been broken in the vaults of Asgard to get information about a proposed attack of the underworld creatures. No matter how much I loved my life, before this would happen to me, I would do anything to die. Even if that meant to break Susan's heart by asking her to take care of it herself.

Or Thor? Would he grant me this last wish? By now I had fought my brother multiple times, and every time he had restrained himself because he wanted to rescue me instead of killing me. His unconditional brotherly love I had always mistaken for oafishness. But he had been able to see my inner strife even in this moments. He had and would have even defended me against his friends from Midgard, if it would have been necessary.

He had never doubted us to be brothers, not even as I had shouted the truth right into his face. When I had outright told him that Jotun blood ran through my veins instead of Aesir. My feelings of guilt against him weighted as heavily as the horrible feeling of having lapsed in the eyes of my father. Certainly, I had been jealous of him when father had favored him over me. But still, he had always been my brother.

I wished with all my heart that he could be here right now and that I could tell him how sorry I was, how I would love to be his brother again, but the hope on that I surely had forfeit forever.

There was nothing I desired more at this very moment than that I had not let go of father's spear on the broken Bifrost. The knowledge that he disapproved all of my actions had made give up on life.

I fell through day and night and time and space just to dash hard against a barren rock somewhere in the galaxy at last. There the Chitauri found me. Impressed by how I could have survived such a fall, they took me before their sovereign and thereby all bale began. The power of the staff he had given to me had corrupted me. It enabled me to rise above myself. But instead of making me a better Aesir, it had amplified all evil in a most unnatural way and had suppressed all good in me.

I only realized my mistakes when the Avengers captured me in the end.

Back then, if I would have let father and Thor save me at the broken Bifrost, I probably would have gotten a good telling-off, a reduction in rank and a feeble slap on the wrist.

But now I had forfeighted my life by my own actions.

After the pain that accompanied my cure, a much worse, longer and perhaps much more humiliating pain would follow. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed of my deeds and ashamed of my fear of what I might receive for them.

I had never been a mighty warrior. That position had always been taken by my brother. From the beginning, father had seen the future king only in him. In contrast to that, I was teased for what my brother called my whiny diplomacy and sissified art of persuasion.

Father had never paid attention to the fact that I was a skilled magician as long as Thor stood next to me, swinging his mighty hammer Mjolnir. All I ever wanted was to be his equal in the eyes of our father. But I had always been merely the second best.

Perhaps I should have been content with this place in life I was meant for. If I could take this place, or approximately this place again one day, I would be granted more fortune than I deserved.

But this hope was only a foolish idle wish. How could I ever look father or mother in the eye again without seeing in them their knowledge of my treason? Father's justice would come over me and there surely would be no room for mercy considering my misdoings.

And again it was my week mortal body playing pranks on me, letting me sob and burst into tears like a little child. Within a split-second Susan was by my side, took a seat on the edge of my bed and put her arms around me as careful as possible.

"What's wrong with you, Loki? Has one of your wounds opened again? Or is it a hurt lying deeper? One which I can't remedy even with all my art of healing? An ache in your soul?" she asked so loving and compassionate that I simply had to reveal myself to her.

I told her everything. What I had done, how bad I felt because of it. About my possible fates which might lay in store for me. Of my fear and desperation; the love I felt for my family whose love I had forfeited; about everything.

"Oh Susan! I'm all alone. I don't mean anything to anyone. I don't mean anything even to myself. The whole of the universe has outcast me," I sobbed at last and fled into her embrace.

"And what about me? Am I nobody? Oh well, I'm just a petty mortal," she said disappointedly and I stiffened in her embrace at her words.

With gentle force I pushed her away from me to look in her almost angry face.

My eyes were wide with realization.

I was not alone.

I was anything but alone.

It didn't matter if the whole universe had conspired against me.

I had _her_.

And only _she_ was still important in my life. I loved my family, but if they repudiated me, there was only one person left I wanted to open my heart to. No, more than that: To whom I wanted to make my heart a present.

"Susan, I'm so sorry. Susan, I love you! Can you forgive me? Can you forgive me that I was blinded by my own foolishness?" I yelled with all my heart.

For a moment she looked at me, startled by my beseeching words, then her lips spread into a smile and her eyes once again began to sparkle like stars.

"Oh Loki! You never have to feel lonely again. I love you so much and I will be by your side, no matter how this story ends," she practically shouted and kissed me oh so gently on my lips in order not to break the crack in them anew.

**Author's note:**

**And so the three words were spoken...**  
**This chapter contains one of my favorite sentences of the whole fanfic: **  
**"Oh well, I'm just a petty mortal."**  
**Right in the feels. Yes Loki you were blind. You have always been blind. Blind for those who loved you and you just didn't want to see...**

**But now that he finally seems to have found love in his live, can there be *HOPE* for Susan and him?**


	7. Chapter 6 HOPE

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Author's note: Again, thanks to all of you who love and follow this story. **

**Please leave a review if you like my story.**

**AND again: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia!**

Chapter 6

Hope

The following day I was already able to sit up by myself. I had to be careful because the broad bandage around my chest could barely hold my ribs in place. In a sitting position, breathing was more difficult. But sitting gave me the feeling not to be as helpless as when I was lying on my back.

Since Susan and I had confessed our love for each other, I was able to hope again.

Or at least, I got my hopes up.

Hopes of a future that might probably never come.

I told her about my home, the little palace in the gardens of the grand castle, of the apple trees, my favorite trees growing in there that carried luscious golden fruit.

I drew her a picture of a rosy future, promised to marry her if father would allow it. I imagined carrying her beyond the threshold of our shared home, caring for her forever just as she had cared for me when I had needed her most. Never would I allow harm to come at her. But however the odds, this _one_ possible future might eventually become reality.

Susan cheered me up and persuaded me to eat more in order to recover more quickly. She told me about things she always wanted to do, like sitting at the edge of Bifrost with dangling feet, or how much she loved flowers. If I still had had my magic, I would have created the loveliest spray out of thin air and presented it to her, even if I had to crawl to her on all fours. She gave me so much and I could give absolutely nothing back to her. Beside my thanks and the assurance of my love to her. But that seemed to be enough for her. And while we were forging plans for a golden future, I forgot for a while what actually might lay in store for me, how unwell I still was or how much pain I was still in. After a long, long time I was finally and truly happy again.

I also asked myself who she was and where she came from. Maybe she was an Einherjer? But I did not dare to ask her after she had reacted so sourly the last time I asked her a question in that direction.

An Einherjer. It seemed to be the most plausible possibility how she had gotten to Asgard as a mortal. But if she was, then she wasn't a mortal anymore. But even if she was one of the now immortal warriors, the Valkyries had brought lesser and lesser of them to us over the last few centuries. The faith in the Aesir had decreased continuously after we had withdrawn from the other eight worlds. Stop, after _they_ had withdrawn. I was no longer one of them.

However, Susan was not like the other women Heimdall chose with his all-seeing gift to come to Vallhall after their death. She didn't make the impression of a tame and shapeable creature. She was caring, to be sure, but in her heart she had more of a warrioress than of a handmaid. She reminded me of the strident female member of the Avengers, Black Widow she was called, whom I had offended so awfully. Aside from that, Susan didn't make the impression of a woman who had already lived when the gods of Asgard had been worshipped in Midgard.

But it was all the same to me how she had come to be in our realm now, as long as I was allowed to be close to her. As long as she cared for me and protected me from what was in store for me after Odin's trial; at least for a little while longer.

Perhaps she took as little pride in her ancestry as I did, since I knew that I should truthfully be called Loki Laufeyson instead of Loki Odinson. It didn't matter whose son I actually was, the Allfather had raised me as his own flesh and blood and I had been foolish to throw that all away.

Only with difficulty I managed to push these thoughts off for a while, and I thought of Susan instead and imagined how happy I might be with her one day.

And finally Susan decided to bring a mirror to me. She wanted me to see how well I was recovering. Before the events that brought me here, I would have been awfully upset by my wrecked face. But now that my appearance was only relevant for me to a small extent, I only fumbled pensively over the scab of my cut on the bridge of my nose, the crack in my lip that healed surprisingly well. I still flinched a bit when I touched the laceration on my forehead and almost sneered at my black eye. Playfully I uttered how well the purple of my skin suited the green of my eyes and when Susan's lips came close to my face, I closed my eyes and let her gently kiss my discolored lid.

There was little I could hope for or wish for left in my life.

**Author's note:**

**Please note: When I'm writing of the Einherjer, I'm referring to the Einherjer of Norse Mythology: Brave warriors who died in battle, chosen to be brought to Valhall by the Valkyries. And that goes for the Valkyries too. They are Odins shield-maidens riding on flying horses over the battlefields in search for the strongest of the strong. (In case you are wondering: Yes I'm a die-hard Manowar fan.)**  
**In Norse Mythology women don't go to Valhall. But in the classical myths women aren't allowed to bear arms either.**  
**Except the godesses naturally.**

**Enough mythology lessons...**  
**What do you think of this chapter?**  
**Loki's thoughts are less darker. At least for a while.**  
**Next time he will receive an unexpected visitor...**


	8. Chapter 7 MOTHER

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you who love and follow this story. **

**AND again: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia!**

Chapter 7

Mother

On the fourteenth day after my return to Asgard, there was a sudden and unexpected knock on the door to my chambers. There was only one person I could imagine who would visit me against father's will. Or perhaps she was actually sent to me, to look to what extent I was up and about again and how long it would take till I could be judged? No, I wouldn't allege her such a thing. Mother surely only came to me out of worry for her son.

"Loki, my son! How lucky that you are doing well!" she called, still standing in the doorframe, and rushed to my side.

I hadn't been prepared for a conversation with her. Two weeks ago, when I saw her the last time, I had been a prisoner in my father's hall, and the time before that was when I killed Laufey. Now that she stood before me, so near and graspable, everything seemed to burst from my chest.

I sobbed words of love and longing into her ear when she put her arms around me, maybe a bit too vigorously. It took the air from my lungs for a moment and I drew an aching breath.

"Did I hurt you, my lovely Loki? I'm so sorry, I must be more careful with your mortal body," she said full of motherly affection and even used the fond alliteration of my name only she was allowed to use, but simultaneously she gave me a sting to the heart by reminding me that now I did no longer belong to her family.

"No, mother, I'm fine. I'm very glad to see you. There's so much I want to tell you. Oh mother, I never was a good son to you and father, please forgive me," I simply rattled on.

"It's not _my_ forgiveness you have to ask for, Loki. You know that," she sighed.

"I know, mother. But it is _your_ forgiveness I ask for. You know how important your opinion was for me," I said honestly.

"Only that my opinion will be of slim weight when it comes to your further fate. But if it is really so important for you, my Loki, then I can say to you with all my heart that I had already forgiven you when you stood bound and gagged before me and your father two weeks ago. And when I saw you lying here unconscious days after, broken and in pieces, I was so full of pity for what must have happened to you to force you to such actions that I didn't want to leave your side," she assured me so full of confidence like only a mother could voice.

I hadn't dreamed it then. She really had been here.

"Mother, I truly could have been his son, but in my morbid jealousy of Thor I have thrown all of this away. I wish I could make it up somehow. I wish I could do something to be allowed to be with you again. With you and father and Thor and with Susan. Mother, I love Susan so much, I can't be without her any longer. I would do anything for her, mother. And if father only would allow it, I would-"

"Schhh…" my mother interrupted me gently and placed a finger on my lips. "I know, my lovely Loki, I know. Don't speak any further. You needn't tell me of your feelings for Susan. I can see them, my son. I can feel them by merely being in this room. I won't forget the sensation of love enveloping your sickbed, should your father consult me for his decision."

"Thank you, mother. Thank you for loving me so unconditionally, no matter who I am or what I've done. And please forgive me when I once bore you and father a grudge for withholding the truth. You are my parents and Thor is my brother, no matter which blood runs through my veins. I know that now. I wish I would have known it earlier," I confessed to her.

And without another word she rose, kissed me on my brow one last time while brushing her fingers gently through my hair then she closed the door behind her.

The next half of an hour I spent confessing the whole truth to Susan about my ancestry before she could ask the crucial questions herself. The dialogue between mother and me had apparently confused her. But when I had ended and almost expected she would think different about an adopted frost-giant than of her putative Prince Charming, she put me right by taking me in her arms intimately and telling me how well she could understand me. Susan loved me as unconditionally as my family. A fact I had refused to believe until now.

**Author's note:**

**Well, we all knew this would happen sooner or later. **  
**Frigga is so compassionate. I simply love her.**

**I hope you like it and leave a comment.**

**Next time Loki will be taking "Tentative Steps"...**


	9. Chapter 8 TENTATIVE STEPS

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you who love and follow this story. **

**AND again: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia!**

Chapter 8

Tentative Steps

How should I ever face my father like this? One day and one night after mother had visited me, I was fed up with stalling my inevitable fate any longer. With Susan's help and a crutch to support me, I had tried to get up, only to ascertain that my right leg was protesting painfully when I tried to put weight on it. My knee was stiff and the torn sinew sent stabs up to my hip when I tried to put my heel on the floor. Like a cripple, I would limp before my father in Valaskialf to receive my verdict.

I didn't want to envision how things would go for me, if my punishment would involve physical cruelties. In a literally unhuman effort I managed to step on the balcony of my chambers and saw for the first time where in the castle I was situated. Was it coincidence or purpose I could see my own home from where I was standing? The warm setting sun tickled my nose and a soft breeze swelled the simple linen clothes I wore. It was an unfamiliar feeling not to be draped in leather and metal as I usually was. I had been able to feel the humiliating experience of my armor flaking off like scales only a fraction of seconds before the pain had overtaken me when father had taken my magic and my ability to heal myself. Now I was even happy to wear more clothes after two weeks in which I hadn't been able to wear anything besides underwear. Except from my terribly hurting leg and the still present twinge in my chest, I did relatively well. Supporting myself with one hand on the railing of the balcony, I looked down on my home, at the beloved garden where little Idun always had climbed the trees to fetch the apples, the broken Bifrost in the distance…

Everything was so peaceful, so beautiful, so familiar.

It would be so easy to throw this weakened mortal body into the deep from where I stood, evading father's punishment by doing so. But even I wasn't as coward like that. I would have to take responsibility for my actions as far as it was possible for me. Full of self-irony I looked at my hand which kept me upright and down at my leg which seemed to yield even under my meanwhile really low weight.

Nevertheless I looked down into the tempting abyss which could put my misery and fear to a swift end.

"Don't even think about it," I heard Susan say behind me, then she gripped my arm with gentle force and pulled me away from the handrail.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it's a short one.**

**Do you like it anyway?**


	10. Chapter 9 DEPARTURE

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you who love and follow this story. **

**Please review! I would really like to know what you think!**

**AND again: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia!**

Chapter 9

Departure

As I had suspected, the fact that I was able to stand on my feet again more or less had been the last step it took to order me before my father:

On the next morning two guards pounded on my door and droned that the Allfather wanted to see me immediately. Again I noticed that neither my name nor my titles were mentioned in that demand.

"So that's the way it ends," I sighed more to myself then to anybody else and wanted to limp to the door already when Susan held me back.

"Where do you want to go _like this_?" she asked me almost reproachful, took both of my arms and turned me to her. "You used to be a god, so don't behave like a coward," she said firmly and eyed me up. Then she arranged my clothes, combed my hair for the last time and put me to a straight posture.

I already wanted to slouch my shoulders again when she said something that had more meaning for me than any word of my father:

"Do it for me."

That moved me, no, it touched me to the quick and I drew myself up to my full height. Not proud, but full of self-confidence. What had she said? She would be at my side no matter how it would end.

„You got the fairest eyes I've ever seen and your smile lets the shine of Asgard fade beside you even as a mortal. I would like to see you smile so much more. Don't be sad, Loki, everything will turn out well," she assured me full of affection and somehow I even believed her. Whatever may come, I would come through it. Thanks to her, and for her.

"Thank you Susan, for everything. Thank you for giving back sense to my life," I said honestly, tried a smile and took her hand.

"I will be at your side, Loki. I was already from the first day on, when I first saw you. But I promise you, I won't leave your side from this day on until all worlds come to an end," she said with a firm voice, then she took my left arm and led me out on the hall.

**Author's note: **

**I know it is short, but this chapter is really important for the whole Loki Chronicles!**

**I love the way Susan is raising Loki. Both pysically and morally.**

**Next chapter will be short too but then it get's straight down to the nitty-gritty...Because next time he will face his FATHER**


	11. Chapter 10 FATHER

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autor's note: Thanks to all of you who read, follow, fav and review this story! I love you all! You make my day and keep me going**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Chapter 10

Father

The audience hall was as packed as it had been on the day of my arrival. From the distance I could see my father rise from his throne Hlidskialf, the ravens Hugin and Munin sitting on its side-ends, and how my brother and my mother joined his side.

Their faces didn't reveal what might be awaiting me.

I grabbed every bit of self-confidence and strength I still had, gritted my teeth and limped my way to the staircase as straight as it was possible. After I arrived I watched Heimdall step out of the crowd, sword in hand.

So it would be an execution after all.

Clean and smooth.

At least this small amount of mercy my mother had been able to obtain. Susan's eyes shone with tears when I bowed down to her to bid my farewell. I caressed her face and gave her one last private smile – the smile she considered to be so wonderful – for her eyes only and squeezed her hand firmly. Then I turned to my father and king, bend my knee with utmost difficulty and knelt on the steps before him.

**Author's note: **

**I know, evil cliffhanger is evil, but it is worth it. **

**This was the last short chapter of Back to Asgard. **

**All upcoming will be longer.**

**Next time is TRIAL time...*evil grin***


	12. Chapter 11 TRIAL

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autor's note: Thanks to all of you who read, follow, fav and review this story! I love you all! You are the reason I'm doing this!**

**Special thanks for all the lovely recent reviews!**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Chapter 11

Trial

"You know which crimes you are accused of. However, you shall be given the opportunity to speak for yourself here and now," my father declared and again I noticed that he neither mentioned my name nor my no longer existent titles. But my current thoughts weren't for my own fate which would be presumably short-lived. My thoughts revolved solely around Susan.

"My king, it is doubtlessly irrelevant to crave any kind of mercy from you, or to try to change your mind by pleading your forgiveness or even some kind of assertion. There are only two things that are important for me and that I would like to voice here before you. I know that I'm not in the position to beg you for anything, my king and father if you still want to be that for me. But be assured that my requests are not necessarily on my behalf. Am I allowed to submit them, my king?" I asked reverently.

"Go ahead," he prompted me.

"Please reward Susan for what she has done for me. For more than two weeks she hasn't left my side. She cared for me, watched over me and protected me. It's not within my power to give her anything but my earnest thanks. Please take care that she lacks nothing for all she has done for me. I couldn't have imagined to be of importance to someone once again," I beseeched my father sincerely.

"This request I will answer with pleasure. Don't worry about your caretaker," father answered me in all his majesty.

He didn't say it out loud, but he could have as well ended his last sentence with _rather worry for yourself_.

"And your second request?"

"When the time has come to carry out my sentence, please let Susan be with me. Let me hold her hand, or at least let me look into her eyes. And in the improbable case that neither death nor some kind of cruel torture lies in store for me, but my sentence will be banishment, I beg you, let Susan stay with me. I don't think I can ask you to send her back to Midgard with me where she comes from. I only wish you to know that I won't live without her anymore, can't live without her anymore. I love her, father. I love her so much that I would live or die for her if this was your wish. Don't take Susan from me. Take all that I am, all that I have, but don't take my love for her. I beg you, father. All I can do is beg.

An eternity seemed to pass until he addressed me again. I couldn't have directed my last request to my king, it had been meant for my father and for him alone.

And when he finally asked me if this was all I wanted to plead for something seemed to break in me while at the same time a grave burden seemed to be lifted from my shoulders.

I answered _Yes, _then I lowered my eyes to the floor. Whatever was to happen now, I wouldn't be able to influence it anymore.

The fact that he didn't dwell on my second request like he had on my first could only mean that I would not be granted this one. I shuddered at the thought that I might have touched Susan for the last time moments ago; perhaps even had laid my eyes on her for the last time in my life.

But then my father asked me something I hadn't expected:

"You would be content to go to Midgard with her to live as a mortal to be with her? You would be content to choose a short mortal life in a realm where everybody hates you except for her only to not be separated from her for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I would," I almost stammered in astonishment. Was there probably some hope left? Hope for me and Susan?

Then my father raised his voice to pass the sentence:

"I conferred long with your brother and your mother and we came to the conclusion that your guilt can't be settled through banishment " –

So I would make an acquaintance with Heimdall's sword after all.

On the verge of death I cast a look over to Susan with watering eyes and breathed _I love you_.

Even if I had stolen this last sight of her wonderful blue eyes and my end might be even gruesome for this action, I didn't care. This one last look would have been worth it.

– "But despite your atrocities you deserve death just as little. We pondered long and now we agreed."

They would lock me away. Alone in the darkness, bound and most likely in pain. Never allowed to see Susan again. Never allowed to see daylight again. Forever yearning for the mercy of death until it would finally deliver me, old and frail. Sadly, mother's intercession hadn't been able to achieve anything.

Without thinking about it I reached behind me with my left hand and a wave of relief washed over me when I felt Susan's hand grasping mine full of confidence as if she wanted to say _From this day on until all worlds come to an end_.

**Author's note:**

**I know, super-evil-cliffhanger is super-evil...sorry but you know, you want it this way... ;-)**

**This is my favorite chapter of ****_Back to Asgard_****. I enjoyed creating, writing and translating it.**

**I would really LOVE to know what you think of it and what would be your expectations for Loki's sentence.**

**Whatever will happen, it will apply *Until all worlds come to an end*.**


	13. Ch 12 UNTIL ALL WORLDS COME TO AN END

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autor's note: Thanks to all of you who read, follow, fav and review this story! I love you all! You are the reason I'm doing this!**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Chapter 12

Until all worlds come to an end

"Loki Odinson, we are content to grant you one last chance to see if you have learned your lesson. First, I have to reveal to you who Susan actually is. She is an Einherjer who already resides in Vallhall for more than 1000 years. In her own language her name is Sigyn Sigmundsdottir. And when she heroically took the cudgels for you when you returned, your mother and I decided to make her one of us, to make her an Aesir. Sigyn is now the goddess of fidelity and healing and she revealed to me that you would like to marry her, but haven't found the courage yet to ask her. But to do this, you should first be able to stand upright again and not wobble on your knees as frail as you did before me. Otherwise she might even decline your proposal," my father revealed to me. And when I looked thunderstruck up into his face I deemed to spot a content, almost mischievous grin in his normally serious and calm features.

"Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, god of fire and earthquakes, also known as the god of mischief, Silvertongue and weaver of lies, now protector of Sigyn, I hereby proclaim you to be a god of your people again and return to you all your powers."

I didn't know wherefrom I took the strength, but somehow I managed to rise nearly effortlessly and felt how the magic returned to me and how my armor and regalia layered themselves to my body like scales. I could literally feel how my last injuries healed and all pain vanished while the entire hall burst into thunderous applause.

My father had truly taught me a lesson by making me believe that a cruel fate lay in store for me by showing me what really mattered, not power, status or reputation, but love, dedication and devotion.

And Sigyn had taught me that I did not enjoy the renown of an exceptionally gifted liesmith unchallenged. To lead me astray completely, she had even chosen the name she would probably be given in Midgard today, in order to prevent me from knowing how long she had already been living here by revealing her real name to me. I wasn't angry with her or father. How could I have been angry with them for so much goodwill?

Hesitantly I conquered the last steps that lead up to my father and looked at him in disbelief.

"Father, I'm stunned. Stunned with gratefullness. How am I supposed to ever recompense this?" I stammered and was ineffably glad to have enough self-control again as an Aesir so not to burst into tears. Inwardly I was actually crying my eyes out and I feared it was obvious for someone who looked at me.

"By being a good husband to Sigyn, a good son to me and your mother and last but not least a good brother to Thor. That's your last chance, my son. Don't waste it," he whispered to me placating.

At that point my brother handed my helmet to my father and I went down to one knee again, so that he could place it on my head in accordance with the ancient rites of Asgard. With the last of my attributes back in my possession, I was restored to what I had formerly been.

I felt whole again.

"By the way, Laufey's second-born Lenfrir sends you his best wishes and wants you to know that he holds no grudge against you, because he wouldn't have been able to ascend the throne as fast as he did without your _help_," my father informed me and got me into a predicament.

My good old brother asked immediately:

"What happened to Laufey's first-born?"

"He died already as a baby in the great war," answered father and I formed with my lips a silent _Thank you, father_, only for him to see. Now I also knew that Thor only knew half of the truth about me and the people of Asgard were totally groping in the dark. I decided to enlighten my brother in a quiet minute not so far in the future.

Then I turned to Sigyn, my savior.

Beaming with happiness I went down on my knees before her and took her hands.

"Sigyn Sigmundsdottir, will you marry me and stay with me until all worlds come to an end?" I asked her and had the feeling that I could do nothing wrong for the rest of the day.

"Yes, I will, Loki Odinson," she answered and instead of simply smiling or looking moved, she pulled me to my feet and kissed me in a way a couple in my realm only kissed behind closed doors. Again there was a thunderous applause and I decided to let father tie the knot immediately.

He married us in front of all of the Aesir and when he joined our hands his magic also enshrouded Sigyn's body in the scaled armor made of leather and gilded steel, befitting a goddess of her rank. Naturally I was happy that her cloak was as green as mine and her head was crowned by a golden diadem with two tiny outstretched wings similar to that of my brother's helmet.

My brother was also the first one to congratulate us, to be more exact, who crushed me to his chest, Mjolnir in hand, squeezing the air from my lungs. He congratulated Sigyn with a kiss on the hand for her seemingly good choice and welcomed her as his new sister-in-law.

"Thor," I said and felt a thick lump in my throat despite my happiness about the good outcome of my trial. "Brother, I don't know where to begin. I…, I'm so sorry for-"

„It's okay, little brother. I know what you want to say. Forget about the past and look to the future now. A future where you've got not only me, but also a wonderful wife at your side," Thor stifled me brotherly and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, my brother," I said earnestly.

Then I turned to mother.

"Do I owe this all to you, mother? Would I be rotting somewhere in a miserable dungeon or would my head be displayed impaled on a stake before the gates of the castle, if it hadn't been for you?" I asked her sincerely.

„Oh no, my son, you owe this to yourself. You know, the decisions we make, make us who we are. Not the blood running through our veins or our doings. It is for the decisions we make with our hearts," she said full of wisdom.

I couldn't say much at that.

One moment later I felt father's hand on my shoulder and heard him tapping his spear on the ground with an audible thud to gain attention in the hall once again.

"One last thing, Loki Odinson…"

**Author's note:**

**Little harmless cliffhanger, no fear!**

**Surprise!**  
**No torture, no execution, just a second chance!**  
**We will see what Loki will make of it.**

**Now we also know Susan = Sigyn**  
**But what happened when Loki went unconscious?**  
**And who IS this mysterious woman who saved his life?**  
**What is she hiding? And what role did Odin play in this game?**

**There are two more chapters for Back to Asgard, one chapter and a quite long Epilogue. Sigyns story will be told in "Through the eyes of a lioness", Part II of the Loki Chronicles.**  
**But for now: Next chapter Loki will get *what he deserves***


	14. Chapter 13 WE GET WHAT WE DESERVE

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autor's note: I can't believe I really got readers from all over the world! Thanks to all of you who read, follow, fav and review this story! I love you all! You keep me going!**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Chapter 13

We get what we deserve

"There's one other thing concerning the matters around you."

Now the time had come, the butt came in the end.

With an inner sigh I turned to my father and looked him in the eye with much less self-confidence than only moments before. But instead of lecturing me in front of the crowded hall or something similar, he raised his hand as if he wanted to grab something invisible. Out of nothing materialized a golden, elegantly curved staff, in its cleft tip a blue, pulsating fire.

"This staff I actually wanted to pass on to you on the day of Thor's proposed coronation so that you, as my second-born and as a prince of Asgard, may also carry a weapon representing your rank. But the incident with the Jotuns finally changed the course of history," my father announced.

And again I was reminded that all this had only been my own fault.

"We deemed it appropriate to present you with it now to protect your wife, your family and your home when the time has come," father ended and put the staff in my automatically spread hands.

Since it seemed to have no name yet, I decided to think about it and give it one on my own.

When I held the mighty object in my hands and its magic mixed with my own amplified and focused it, I determined to never again let the pursuit of power corrupted me. In the future I would know my place in life.

As such a ceremonial delivery demanded, I knelt one last time before my father and pledged loyalty to my king, my wife and my family, but rather than out of rite I voiced my vow with all my heart and soul.

If the Chitauri would dare to assault Asgard, they would encounter the full might of my people and the Einherjer.

Today all my dreams seemed to have come true: Sigyn was now my wife, all grudge that had torn my family apart was settled and father was proud of me at last after all those years. Thor would be a good king one day, but I hoped our father would reign over Asgard much longer. No one in the whole universe was wiser than him.

And when I rose at last, I could see the approval in his face. I clapped my fist to my heart and bowed to him to take my leave. I hugged my brother once again and gave my mother a gentle kiss, then I turned to Sigyn and lifted her up in my arms. Smiling and under thunderous applause I carried her out of the hall, down the corridors and stairs out to the gardens and over the threshold of my home.

Our home – where I found everything as if I never had been gone. Finally I set her down and she beamed up to me.

"I promised you that everything will end well," she grinned widely.

"My father just bestowed my life to me a second time. I won't gamble with it so recklessly again," I promised her and then it wasn't her, but me who pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

**Author's note:**

**And so Loki got his OWN staff... :)**

**I know, I know you are waiting for the wedding-night-lemon. But you will have to wait until Sigyn can tell her story. You will see both sides of this story before our couple is literally "Joining".**  
**I too can't wait until she unwraps him of his now redundant bandages...:P**


	15. Epilogue THE HEIRS OF ASGARD

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong either to Marvel or Norse Mythology**

**Autor's note: I can't believe I really got readers from all over the world! Thanks to all of you who read, follow, fav and review this story! I love you all! Thank you for staying with Loki and me till the end of this story. And I would love to see you all again in the second part of my Loki Cronicles. See more in the author's note at the end of the Epilogue.**

**AND: Really big thanks to my beta kalanthia! Without her I would totally disgrace myself...**

Epilogue – The heirs of Asgard

Loki and his wife were sitting on the edge of the broken Bifrost with dangling feet where only Aesir were allowed to dwell and looked out on the sea surrounding the isle of Asgard in the light of the setting sun.

Sigyn leaned her cheek on the shoulder of her husband and dreamily gazed into the distance.

"I always wished for this," she whispered pensively.

"I won't deny you any wish I am able to fulfill." Loki assured her.

"I wasn't perfectly honest with you, Loki. Me and your father," she suddenly said ruefully and looked up to him with irresistible puppy eyes.

"Oh, I know and I'm very grateful for that," her groom grinned leniently.

"I didn't mean _that_. Well, actually I did. When your father told you the alleged truth about me, he left out some details," Sigyn explained and received only a big-eyed look from her husband.

"When I stepped forward about two weeks ago and offered Odin to take charge of you, he didn't see me for the first time. Before I moved to Valhall as an Einherjer, I fought as a mortal in the battle of Tonsberg at his side. I fell like all the other human villagers who had been keen enough to aid their gods against the Frostgiants before the Allfather managed to drive them back to Jotunheim. When I prostrated myself before him in your rescue, he remembered my face and my bravery. Perhaps this was also a reason for making me the goddess I am now. I was also present when Odin presented his second-born, the gorgeous little baby boy with the emerald eyes, to the assembled people of Asgard in Valaskialf only a short time later. I watched you grow up, Loki, the Battleborn, how many of the Einherjer of those days are still call you today. You have always been someone special, not like the other Aesir. You see, my affinity to you I have already felt much earlier. I'm almost ashamed to have desired the man I saw rollicking about as a child in the halls of Asgard. I hope you aren't angry with me now for confessing this."

"Sigyn Sigmundsdottir, why should I be angry with you? For attending to me since I was in this realm? Be angry with you for assisting my father and perhaps making it possible for him to find me? Maybe I owe you much more than you and I can comprehend. Only the Norns can know. But I could never be angry with you because of that. I should rather be thankful and perhaps angry with myself for centuries for being too selfish to notice how you followed me like a good spirit." Loki disclosed honestly and embraced her with a sigh.

Such they stayed for a while until their lonesome idyll was suddenly interrupted by heavy steps behind them.

"Hey brother, you will be late for your own wedding feast," teased Thor, bowed down to take Loki's helmet which whom had placed on the surface of the rainbow-bridge beside him and pushed it somehow roughly on his brother's head.

"Thor has organized a feast for us and our friends in his own palace. I think we should grace him with our presence," Loki answered Sigyns asking expression.

Almost like an acrobat he jumped to his feet and pulled his wife up with him.

Thor had already begun to swing Mjolnir when Loki first took Sigyn by her hip and second grasped his brother's shoulder with his other free hand.

"Hold on tight, if you aren't accustomed to it; this kind of travelling can cause an upset stomach," he joked and Sigyn just had the time to take hold of him before Thor's hammer pulled all three skywards.

Loki's and Sigyn's wedding banquet in Thor's palace Bilskirnir was a feast totally in accord with the taste of Loki's brother: They rather lay on the benches at the long table than sitting on them while a never-ending stream of delicacies was served. The mead was flowing freely and Volstagg had already begun to sing. Lady Sif could only shake her head in disbelief while Hogun and Fandral where making jokes.

Loki and Sigyn enjoyed the feast. Especially Loki was overjoyed that everything was like in the olden days. The most remarkable guest at the table though was a certainly Jane Foster who curiously tried to absorb everything, but looked as if she felt out of place.

"It seems as if you Aesir got a proclivity for us Midgardian women," Sigyn joked lovingly and snuggled up to her husband.

"If this is our only weakness, we are gladly willing to take it on. Isn't it so, brother?" Loki exclaimed relaxedly and Thor agreed with him by raising his mug of mead and laughing.

"How in all the nine realms did you persuade father to allow you to take your mortal girlfriend to Asgard? And finally making her one of us as well? Colour me impressed!" Loki asked his brother jokingly.

„The same way I persuaded him to make you one of us again. Or do you think only mother talked sense into him? And beside that, you owe this whole story to Sigyn and her brave performance after your arrival, you know that," Thor answered without any grudge in his voice.

"Looks like you saved my arse once again, big brother. You and mother and Sigyn," Loki sighed at ease and gave his wife an affirmative kiss.

"Ah, give it a rest. What else are big brothers for? You saved my arse often enough. Do you remember when this giant stole my hammer and wanted to marry our mother for its surrender?" Thor laughed.

"Yes and mother fought it tooth and nail," Loki smirked.

"And then you came up with the glorious idea to disguise me as Frigga and you as my bridesmaid and to deceive Thrymr." Thor snorted with laughter.

"And like most of my plans this one worked when he put Mjolnir in your lap as a wedding present," Loki raised his brows knowingly.

"And I made mincemeat out of him and his halls," boasted his brother.

"And we finally made a hairbreadth escape over the Bifrost, thanks to Heimdall," qualified Loki.

"If your mind is with weddings and fair maidens, when are your sons and daughters to be expected, Loki?" Volstagg asked suddenly. "Let's hope they are prettier than the last three."

With his words he rather put him into predicament because Sigyn pushed him aside with a questioning, but also angry look on her face.

"Um, how shall I put it…" her husband stammerd and again his Silvertongue seemed to have turned to lead.

Sigyn cleared her throat demandingly when Volstagg relented.

"You have to know, Sigyn, Sleipnir, the Fenrir's wolf and the Midgard serpent Jomungandr are Loki's children."

"Odin's eight-legged steed?" Sigyn asked startled.

„Yeah, exactely, and before you ask, no, he isn't the father, he is the mother. Loki, you never told us how it happened! Eight months in this cave-"

"Never mind, friend. There are things I'm not very keen to talk about." Loki sighed and hoped to end this delicate subject.

"Like the events on Midgard which you better should stay clear of in the future."

"Well, Thor's friends presumably wouldn't give me a warm welcome. Especially Barton might love to lard me with some of his arrows like a roast with garlic."

"Erm Loki, have I mentioned yet that my weapon on earth beside a sword was also a bow before I went to Valhall as an Einherjer?" Sigyn asked and bit her lower lip, feigning to be ashamed.

„Oh, lucky me!" Loki sighed and laughed suddenly.

**Author's note:**

**The deed is done!**  
**I hope you enjoyed my Back to Asgard story! I would love to know what you think about it.**  
**As you know the next fic will be Through the eyes of a lioness. Sigyn's point of view of the whole story.**  
**If you are thinking my Loki is kind of ooc then you are right. He is! But: Wait for it! For now he is seeing everything through rose-colored glasses because he is newly enamoured. When the daily routine will settle in you will get your trickster back...just wait and see...**


End file.
